disney1fandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
Demeter is the Olympian Goddess of Nature the Season the Harvest and Food. She is very forgiving compared to the other Gods, even if someone hasn't made an offering to her all year she is still willing to forgive them, however she detest those who pose as Gods and take credit for her fruitful bounties. Demeter is also the older sister of Zeus and Hades. In Greek mythology, Demeter was the goddess of agriculture. Background Powers and Abilities Demeter has the standard powers of an Olympian goddess, though, as an Elder Olympian, Demeter is extremely powerful, more so than her sister Hestia but not as powerful as her sister Hera. *As a goddess, Demeter possesses the natural powers & abilities of an Olympian goddess such as : Immortality, Omnipresence, Superhuman strength, Metamorphosis and Teleportation *As the goddess of the harvest, She is responsible for inventing vegetable and the Ability to control the harvest and the seasons. *'Chlorokinesis': As the goddess of agriculture and harvest, Demeter has divine authority and absolute control over plants. She can also grant fertility to the earth, allowing plants to grow where they could not grow before. Also, she aids plants in growing simply by being near them. *'Transfiguration: '''Demeter is capable of transfiguration, being able to transform multiple things at once, *'Geokinesis (limited): Demeter could make soil more fertile, and increase the output of crops. *'''Season Control: Demeter can control the seasons, such as transforming spring into winter, and vice versa. *'Hunger Inducement': Demeter cursed Erysichthon to suffer and eventually die from insatiable hunger and thirst. This ability is most probably attributed to her status as the Goddess of Harvest, and hence the Mistress of Food. *'Atmokinesis (limited)': As a Goddess of the Seasons, Demeter could control the weather to a certain extent, such as making it rain, or snow, or cause the temperature to change however she wished it. Appearances ''Hercules Hercules: The Animated Series'' In "Hercules and the Pool Party", when Hades decides to throw a party in the underworld in hope of having the Olympian Gods forget who they are, Demeter along with the other Gods attend the pool party and eventually forgets who she is when she swims in the pool of forgetfulness. In "Hercules and the Prometheus Affair", when Hercules frees Prometheus, Demeter along with the other Gods search for Hercules and Prometheus. Trivia *Demeter's Roman counterpart is named Ceres, which is also the name of a large asteroid and dwarf planet in the Asteroid Belt. *In the original myths: Gaia was her grandmother. Cronus was her father. Poseidon was her brother as well as her cousin-in-law due to his marriage to their cousin Amphitrite (who was likewise both her cousin as well as her sister-in-law due to her marriage to Poseidon). Zeus was both her brother and her brother-in-law due to his marriage to their sister Hera (who likewise was both her sister as well as her sister-in-law due to her marriage to Zeus). Hestia was her sister. *There was a plotline in the Disney version where Hades was not only her brother but also her ex-husband with whom she had her daughter Persephone as well as her son Dionysus. *In the original myths: Triton and Otus were her nephews by Poseidon. Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena and Nemesis were her neices by Zeus. Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hercules were her nephews by Zeus. Pan was her great-nephew by Hermes. Fear and Terror, as well as Cupid were her great-nephews by Ares and Aphrodite. Megara was her neice-in-law as Hercules' (1st) wife.